Girl Next Door
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is the new girl at school. When she starts to fall for Sonic the Hedgehog, what will happen? Sonic may like the school's most popular girl Sally Acorn. Can Amy change his mind? Read and Find out. Story is COMPLETED! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**OKAY! So I got inspired to do this series by the song ****_Girl Next Door_**** by Saving Jane. I really hope you enjoy. The characters don't have ages that are specified in this story. Alright. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**-Amy's POV-**

I had just finished unpacking the last box in my room. My room. I sighed in relief. I took a look around. I had light pink walls and nice wooden flooring. I had a twin sized bed by my window, and a white desk, white dresser, and a nice sized closet. I moved here from Mercia, from my cousin's request. Rob 'O the Hedgehog, leader of the Mercian Freedom Fighters. It wasn't as safe in Mercia, as it was in Kingdom Acorn, so he sent me here, alongside his his wife, Mari-An and their baby son, Jon. She would be acting like my guardian for a while.

"Amy!" a voice called from downstairs, "Dinner is ready, my dear." I smiled and went downstairs. Mari-An was struggling to get Little Jon into his high chair. She sighed.

"Jon, please listen!" she said. He laughed at that, making me smile. He obeyed and sat down.

"Now, Amy," she said, turning to me. "Rob has enrolled you in highschool, here. I bought you school supplies, and you will start tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Wednesday? Why start school in the middle of the week?" I said. She shot me an exasperated look.

"We think it'd be a good idea if you made some friends; to take your mind off things for awhile..." The Great War. How could I forget. I wanted to be put in combat, but Rob said no. I guess no isn't exactly the right term...

* * *

_He had stiffened and gone a little pale._

_"Absolutely, not!" he said through clenched teeth._

* * *

I decided not to press him on it that day, but I asked again later. That was when he told me about his decision to send Mari-An, Jon and I to Kingdom Acorn.

"Alright," I said, answering Mari-An's statement. "I'll go." I grabbed a plate, and started to eat dinner.

That night, I was laying in bed, thinking about school the next day. I'd never really been to a school before. Back in Mercia, I had a private tutor. I was pretty smart I guess. I understood things that were taught to me once. I was definitely not a genius, but I would probably be at the top of my classes.  
I had never been the 'new girl' before, so I didn't know what to expect. Did anybody, really ever know what to expect? I put my thoughts to rest, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and showered. I picked out my outfit for today, a cream laced, casual dress that hugged my body, and flats. I left my mid-back length quills down, and put on my usual eyeliner and mascara. I then turned to see an extra box behind me. I groaned.

I thought I unpacked them all, I thought to myself. I picked it up and opened it.  
Inside there was a frame with a picture on it. A picture of my 8 year old self, being saved from one of Dr. Robotnik's mechs, by none other than Mobius' savior, Sonic the Hedgehog. I blushed at the memory of being in his arms. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I smiled at the thought. I then checked the alarm clock. It was almost 7. I didn't want to be late for my first day, so I went downstairs and left the house. I was way too nervous to eat breakfast, but Mari-An snuck an apple in my backpack.

* * *

I had just walked up to the enormous school. It was a beautiful tan brick building with the words 'New Mobotropolis High School' on top of the doors. I saw so many Mobians walking about.

"Hello! You must be new here!" a cream colored rabbit said, coming into view.

"Yes, I am. I'm Amy Rose," I said. I held my hand out to her, but she pulled me into a hug. I was in shock.

"Sorry!" she said, giggling, "My name is Cream the Rabbit," she told me.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

"You, too. You're gonna love it here. Want to sit by my friends and I at lunch?" she asked.

"Sure. Thanks for asking me," I said. She was being so nice to me. I was sure we'd be best friends by the end of the week.

That was when I saw her...

A brown squirrel. She was absolutely flawless. A perfect person. She had a simple blue vest and blue boots. She was walking with a yellow mongoose that had purple hair, a very toned, pink, echidna, and a bunny rabbit that had two mechanical legs and one mechanical arm.

"Who are they?" I asked in awe. She giggled at me.

"The rabbit is Bunnie, the echidna is Julie-Su, the one with the purple hair is Mina, and the squirrel...that's Princess Sally Acorn," Cream explained. The way she said Sally's name... there was a longing in her voice. As Sally and her group walked by, everybody's eyes were on them. Sally caught my eye, and nodded at me once, smiling. She led her group over towards Cream and I.

Oh-no! I thought, she's gonna do something terrible to me...

I mean, I always heard the stereotype about the pretty, popular girl who caused average girls like me embarrassment.

"Hello, Cream," she grinned at Cream. "I haven't believe we've met," she turned towards me.

"I'm Amy Rose," I said, holding out my hand. She took it and smiled at me.

"I'm Sally Acorn. You look really pretty," she complimented me.

"So do you," I said.

"Well, we have to go. I'll see you later, Amy," Sally winked, leaving with her friends.

"She's so..." I said turning towards Cream.

"Nice?" Cream asked, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. The bell rang in the background.

"Let me see your schedule," Cream said. I handed it to her and waited.

"Awesome! We have homeroom together!" she said, handing me my schedule back.

"That's great!" I said as she grabbed my arm and led me into the building.

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

I was sitting down in my seat, waiting for homeroom to start. I saw Cream the Rabbit lead a new student into the classroom. She looked strangely familiar. Really cute, too. They talked to the teacher who turned to the class to introduce her.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said in a monotone voice. "This is our newest student, miss Amy Rose." Amy Rose? Then I knew where I remembered her from. I had saved her life a few years back from Metal Sonic. Small world.

"Alright, Amy," the teacher continued, "You're assigned seat will be next to Scrouge. Scrouge, please raise your hand." The entire class went silent. How could the teacher do this to the new girl? Or any girl for that matter. Scrouge raised his hand, a evil smile on his face. As Amy walked over to him, unaware of his reputation, she caught my eye. She hesitated for a second, but continued on her way to sit by the devil himself.

The teacher had to step outside for a minute, so it was just the class alone.

"So, baby," Scrouge said, putting his arm around her. "You. Me. Date after school. Whaddya say?"

"Uh, no," she said, maneuvering out of his arm.

"Ah, so you're gonna be one of those girls," Scrouge flirted. "A challenge?" he winked.

"Please leave me alone," Amy snapped, looking away from him. He stopped for now, but I knew he'd never give up that easily. I'd have to keep an eye on that girl.

"Sonic," said a voice coming into the room. Sally Acorn. My... Well, I didn't really know who she was to me. We've kissed before, we've went out on dates, and I've seen her do the same with other guys, too. We were just...there.

"Hey, Sal," I grinned.

"How are ya, Blue," she smiled back. 'Blue'. I loved that nickname.

"Good, Sal. Did ya see the new girl?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, she's really nice. Pretty, too," Sally commented.

"Yeah," I said. "But I think Scrouge is going to do something to her..."

"Don't let him," she said, grabbing my arm. I could feel my face go red from her touch. She laughed at my reaction.

"You're cute when you blush, Blue," she said. I didn't respond. The bell rang. "See ya later, Sonic. Think about my offer," she blew me a kiss. When school first started, I would've been paralyzed, but she was just another girl to me, now. Of course she was beautiful and of course I liked her, but the effect had just gone down a little. Amy, I noticed, was the only person in here with me. I was about to dash out of the room, but she dropped her binder, paper falling out everywhere. She groaned, making me smile.

"Need help?" I asked, walking over to her. She had knelt down to pick up the papers.

"Uh, sure," she said. I had all of her papers in my hand in one second. She muttered something like "faster than I remember", making me laugh.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. We've met before," I said.

"Yeah. I'm Amy Rose." She looked up at me. Her green eyes were so... mesmerizing. I handed her the papers and we got up.

"Thank you," she said, turning to leave. I grabbed her arm, but quickly pulled away because the touch sent weird sparks through my body.

"Hey. If Scrouge gives you any trouble, let me know," I said, before vanishing from the room.

* * *

**-Amy's POV-**

It was finally lunch and Cream had met me at my locker.

"So..." she said, smiling, "Did you make any new friends?" she asked. Well, I saw my childhood savior and oh yeah! I was being completely stupid! As if I could say that.

"Yeah. Me?" I heard an arrogant voice say. I groaned as an arm was put around me. It was Scrouge.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"To get in your pants," he whispered in my ear. I backed away from him.

"Never!" I hissed.

"C'mon, baby. Why're you acting like this?" he said, grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I then, someone came up behind me.

"Let her go," a deep voice said. Scrouge backed away immediately.

"We'll catch up later," Scrouge winked at me as he left the hallway, heading over to an attractive fox. I turned to look at the person who had 'saved' me.  
A really cute, ebony and red hedgehog was standing behind me, arms crossed.

"T-thank you," I said, awestruck by his attractiveness.

"You're welcome," he said, walking away. I turned to Cream.

"Who was that?" I asked. She giggled.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. Between him and Sonic, the girls at this school are in heaven!"  
"Oh..." I said.  
"C'mon," she giggled, "The group wants to meet you." Oh-no. More people to meet.

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria. Everybody was looking at us. Well... me. Guys were whistling, girls were sighing.  
"Why are they doing that?" I whispered to Cream.

"You don't seem to understand how beautiful you are, Amy," Cream said, looking at me with her caramel eyes. I blushed at her words.

"Hey, guys!" Cream called, as we approached a table of girls. "Let me introduce you. This is Amy Rose; she's new!" There was a lavender cat, a seductive looking bat, and a orangish peach echidna.

"Hello," I said, shyly.

"Hiya, Amy. I'm Rouge the Bat," she said in a seductive voice.

"Blaze the Cat," the feline nodded.

"Tikal. It's very nice to finally meet you," the echidna smiled.

"Where are the boys?" Cream asked.

As if on cue, a group of boys made their way over to our table.

"Hey, ladies," a red echidna said, coming up to Rouge, kissing her from behind, making her blush.

"Hey, Knuckie," she said, turning to see him.

Cream introduced me to all of them. There was Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Where's, Sonic?" Cream asked.

"He said he'd be a little late," Tails said. We all sat down. They started asking me questions. Where I was from, my hobbies, and last but not least, if I had a boyfriend.

"So, Amy," Rouge eyed me, "You have a man?" All of their eyes were on me.

"Well, uh-"

"I have arrived!" A cocky voice called out. I looked up to see Sonic standing there. He just could not stop saving me.

"This is Sonic," Cream said to me.

"We've met," Sonic said, looking at me. I met his gaze.

"Yeah," I said. He was so cute. He had cobalt blue skin and peach arms. His emerald eyes were so beautiful. I blushed at my thoughts of him and turned away.

"So, Amy. Friday, we're having a sleepover at my house. Want to come?"

"Uh, sure! I'll check with Mari-An," I said.

"Mari-An?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Uh, my parents were roboticized back in Mercia when I was younger, so I lived with my cousin, Rob 'O the Hedge, his wife Mari-An, and their baby Jon."  
"He's the leader of the Mercian Freedom Fighters, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but it's really dangerous in Mercia right now, so he sent Mari-An, Jon and I here for our 'safety'," I said. I told them about how I wanted to help out and become a freedom fighter.

"Can you fight? How are your combat skills?" Shadow questioned.

"Reasonably good, I guess. I just don't want to hurt any high schoolers," I said, referencing to Scrouge. He smirked at me then looked away.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you later, Amy," Cream waved, flying away. School had just ended and I decided to start walking home. I felt like I was being followed, but when I looked back, nobody was there. I shrugged it off and turned back around to see a green hedgehog standing in front of me. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You, baby. And I'm not going to stop until I get you," he said, coming inward.

"I don't want to hurt you, so I'm giving you one last chance. Leave me alone."

"No," he said, coming at me. I dodged him, and roundhoused him in the head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Because I want you," he said getting up, "I won't hold this against you. But next time, you're mine." I turned and walked towards the direction of my house, but someone jumped out of a tree in front of me.

"That was great. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" It was Sonic.

"I just trained myself," I said.

"Well, you did good. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters of New Mobotropolis," he said, punching my shoulder. "If you want..." he added. We started walking.

"Okay!" I smiled. I wanted to help. The more people fighting, the better.  
"Egghead hasn't been active for awhile, so we haven't had the need to meet up, but when we do, you'll be notified," he explained.

"Okay," I said, "but I can't tell Mari-An; she'll freak and tell Rob."

"Wouldn't he want you to be a freedom fighter?" Sonic questioned. I realized we had made it to my house already. I shook my head.

"He doesn't want me to get hurt. But I'd give my life to stop the Great War," I said.  
"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

"Me, too. You're really cool, Amy," he said. "Most of the girls at our school our worried about their hair or makeup. Hey, see ya tomorrow," he said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah," I said, turning to go inside.

"And nice roundhouse by the way," he winked, throwing me a thumbs up. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, not meeting his eyes. I opened the door and went inside.

My first day of school had ended. I already had friends and I was a member of the New Mobotropolis Freedom Fighters.

* * *

**So... How'd you like? Anyways, it will get more fluffy LATER and yes, there is minor Sonally. I am personally a sonamy fan (which is where the story will be going), but for now, suck it up. Alright. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ***I update fast! Ask anybody lol**


	2. Chapter 2: Friday Night Sleepovers

**UGH! This was supposed to be updated ****_last_**** night. Sorry. There was a volleyball open gym that I didn't want to miss, and I was tired afterwards... so yeah. Anyways. I had BAD writers block, but I know where the story is going now ( I planned it out ), so all is well now. I hope you enjoy. This chapter took ****_forever_**** to complete. Not a lot of fluff BECAUSE... Amy and Sonic JUST met each other. Like as friends... so yeah. Enjoy!**

**-Amy's POV-**

Thursday had gone by really fast. I became closer with all of my friends. Even Sonic. Okay, maybe I did like him. Just a little though. I mean, we did know each other for a while as kids, so it wasn't too fast to be developing feelings, was it? I pushed that thought aside, when I heard the lunch bell ring. I left the classroom and headed to my locker. I saw Sally and her friends walking together. It hurt to look at her. She was so beautiful, it made my heart ache. She was heaven sent.

"Hey, Amy," she waved at me.

"Hi," I said, as her and her friends walked towards her locker which was only a few down from mine. A bunch of guys were crowding her locker. Eavesdropping wasn't my thing, but they were talking so loud.

"So, Sally," one guy said. "You gonna introduce us to your pink friend? She's hot." Were they talking about me or Julie-Su?

"You mean, Amy?" she asked. "As if."

"Why not?" another guy asked.

"She just got here. Besides, you all know Scrouge wants her," Sally explained. No. I groaned and closed my locker. I did not belong to Scrouge. He wasn't even my friend, let alone property. I closed my locker and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Amy!" Tails waved. I smiled.

"Hey, guys," I said. I took a seat in between Shadow and Silver.

"Hey, Amy," Silver grinned at me. Just then, a person came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" I growled at Scrouge's voice.

"Back off!" I hissed. I could hear the guys getting up. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles stood in front of me.

"Stay away from her," Sonic's voice said. It was the first time I'd heard him sound so...unlike himself.

"And if I don't?" Scrouge fired back.

"Then you'll have to deal with us," Knuckles said, showing off his gloved hands.

"Whatever," Scrouge said going back to that fox I saw him with earlier.

"Who is that?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Fiona Fox," Sonic said in a bitter voice.

"Thank you guys," I said.

"No problem, Amy," Silver said, kissing my cheek. Sonic got up from the table and walked away.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"Fiona is Sonic's ex-girlfriend. She never loved him while they were dating and dumped him for Scrouge," Tails said, quietly, though I could tell there was something else about it that he wasn't telling me...

* * *

"I'm leaving!" I called out to Mari-An.

"Alright! Did you take your phone with you?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said, running out of the door. There was a black jeep outside of my house.

"Hey, Amy," Shadow said. Rouge and Tikal were already in the car.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Amy. You look good," Rouge winked at me. I had traded my school outfit for jean shorts and a white tank top and sandals.

"Thanks," I smiled. We listened to Shadow's radio (which didn't bother me. I was open to all kinds of music). We just pulled into Cream's driveway. Tikal knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys. My mom is working the night shift, so it's just gonna be us for awhile," Cream grinned.

"Great," Rouge said, letting herself in. We walked up to Cream's bedroom. Silver was levitating himself up, sitting criss-cross in the air, Blaze was sitting by him on one of the two bean bags, Shadow stole the other one from Knuckles, pushing him off, Tikal sat on the floor next to Shadow, putting her head on his lap, Rouge sat on the bed with Cream, and I sat on the floor, next to Sonic.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I said. Why were his eyes that color? It was like they were teasing me. Haha! You can't have me, ever!

"Let's play truth or dare!" Silver suggested.  
"My style," Rouge said, smirking. I could hear people groaning.

"What?" I asked.

"Rouge is...creative?" Tails threw out there.

"Let's just say, Rouge will get every little secret out of you," Knuckles said.

"Or she'll embarrass you to death," Sonic said.

"And," Rouge said, continuing, "If you chicken out, Cream and I will tickle you to death!" Rouge said, holding up her hands, in claw form.

"And don't underestimate them," Tails added, "Cream does not go easy on anybody." He realised what he said, and looked away blushing. I could tell her had a thing for her. I laughed to myself. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. Continue," I said. Sonic smiled at me as if he couldn't determine whether to ask me what was up, or just let me be. To my relief, he did the second option.

"Okay, I'll start," Rouge said. "Blaze. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blaze answered.

"Alright. Is it true, that you have a diary that says how much you love Silver in it?" Rouge asked, stifling laughter. Blaze's face went completely red.

"Uh-um, er-"  
"You don't have to answer," Silver said, taking her hand.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Rouge said, turning to Shadow. "Truth or dare?" she demanded.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to let us do your makeup," Rouge said. All of the guys started to laugh.

"No way in hell am I letting you do that," he snapped.  
"Fine," Rouge said as she eyed Cream. The two then pounced onto Shadow and ignored his protesting and death threats. I laughed and pretty soon, everybody joined in.

When Rouge and Cream were done with his punishment, Rouge turned on me.

"Amy. Truth or dare?" she smiled evilly. If I said 'truth', I might have to admit that I liked Sonic. If I said 'dare'...well, I don't know what would happen.

"Dare," I said, quietly. Rouge got a devilish look on her face.

"Alright, then, new girl. I dare you to kiss Sonic." The whole room went silent.

"Okay," Sonic shrugged. He turned to me.

"Uh, no," I said, trying to put it in a nice way. He shrugged again, though I could see some confusion in his eyes. I knew girls fawned over him at school, just like they did with Shadow and Scrouge, so he was surprised I'd said no.

"Alright then," Rouge said, holding her hands out. Her and Cream jumped onto me, tickling my sides. I, of course, wasn't cursing or threatening them, but I was throwing some pretty hard punches. When they got off of me, we all watched Chao in Space 2.

Rouge and Knuckles sat on the loveseat, as did Silver and Blaze on the other one. Cream and Tails sat on the couch with Shadow and Tikal, and Sonic and I sat on the floor.  
We were having an intense game of hot hands.  
"I win," he smiled.

"It's not fair! You are so fast, I can't even see your hands move!" I argued back.

"Ha-ha. Come with me," he said, getting up.  
"Okay," I said, grabbing onto his hand as he pulled me up. We walked upstairs into Cream's room. He opened the window and climbed outside, halfway. He held out his hand for me.

"C'mon," he said at my hesitation. You can do this, Amy, I thought to myself. I touched his hand. I felt that weird electricity thing again. He must've felt it too, because he looked down for a split-second, but looked away just as quickly.

"Let's go," he said, pulling me up onto the roof.

The scenery was so beautiful from up here this late. The sky was a deep, navy blue and the full moon was big and bright. The stars were shining in the sky, brilliantly.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"Yeah," he said, sitting down. "I like to look at the stars when I can. It's calming." There was a brief silence.

"How are you liking New Mobotropolis High?" he asked.

"I like it, actually. Everybody, about, have been really nice there, so far. Uh, thanks for what you did again, today. It was very thoughtful," I nodded at him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Scrouge is being like that. Just try to ignore him..." Sonic said. I nodded at his words.

"Tell me more about yourself," I told Sonic.  
"Well... I'm an only child, I live with my mother, Bernadette, my father, Jules, and my Uncle Chuck. My dad is roboticized but has control of his mind... Chili dogs are my favorite food, blue is the best color in the world, I like rock music, and I love to run. How about yourself?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"My parents, as I've said before, are robotized and I've been in the care of Rob for the majority of my life. I love soft serve ice cream, boxercise, cooking, and tarot cards/fortune reading," I said.

"You're different from all of the other girls at school," he said.

"Is that a good thing?" I laughed, not sure if he meant that as a compliment, or a comment.

"No, no. That's definitely a good thing," he laughed. I blushed at his choice of words.

"Hey! You, two!" I heard Knuckles call.

"What is it, Knucklehead?" Sonic said, smirking.

"We're leaving," Silver said.

"Alright, one sec," Sonic said. He then picked me up in his arms and jumped off of the roof.

"Bye, girls. See ya Monday," Tails said.

"Hmph," Shadow said.

"Bye, Rouge. Ladies," Knuckles walked away.

"Bye, guys," Silver waved.

"Catch ya later," Sonic said, winking at me. I could feel my face turn red, but I looked away to hide it.

The girls and I went back inside to change into our pajamas.

"Sonic, so likes you," Cream squealed.

"What're you talking about? He likes Sally and Sally probably likes him..." I said. I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"Everybody likes Sally. I can tell he is interested in you, though," Blaze pointed out.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I don't even like him," I tried to lie.

"Liar!" Tikal said, throwing a pillow at my face.

"Alright. I'm interested in him. I don't love him or anything. We just kind of met two days ago."

"Fine! But you will be telling us EVERY single detail, Amy," Rouge said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! Like why didn't you kiss him if you like him?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I, uh, haven't had my first kiss yet..." I could hear them gasping at my confession, "And I want it to be special..." They started to 'aww'.

"Well, Sonic will come around. I heard Sally doesn't really date," Cream shrugged.

"Maybe. But it's fine. It might just be a phase..." I said.

**-Sonic's POV-**

"So... how about Amy?" Silver said to nobody in particular.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's hot," Silver said.

"May even be hotter than Sally Acorn," Knuckles added.

"Then why haven't any of the guys gone for her?" Tails asked.

"Scrouge," Shadow said.

"Yeah. When Scrouge had a thing with Sally, none of the guys went after her. Same with Amy," Knuckles said. "But it's worth the risk."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I eyed him, smirking.

"I'm still allowed to talk," he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah. I still like Blaze, but I wouldn't mind going for Amy," Silver said.

"You all are pathetic," Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What do you think of her, Sonic?" Tails asked. Great. The question I'd been fearing.

"She's pretty cool. The talk is not all about her. She's cute, too... But I still like, Sally..." They all groaned at that last part.

"Sonic! She never wants to be tied down!" Knuckles said.

"I know," I muttered.

"Amy's hotter!"

"I know," I muttered.

"Amy's your species!"  
"I KNOW!" I snapped. "But we literally just met!"  
"What about her not wanting to kiss you, eh? That must've been a real ego shooter," Knuckles smirked.

"I'm honestly glad we didn't kiss. It shows that she actually wants to get to know me, rather than be someone who just wants to say they've kissed, 'Sonic the Hedgehog, savior of Mobius'.

That shut them up.

"But still...I don't know about Sally..." Tails said, his aqua eyes piercing through mine.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Amy, but I needed to get to know her a little better. Seeing her tonight, though, made a good impression. She was sweet, and nice, and a good person. I just liked Sally more.

**SO...Now you know that Sonic is interested in Amy and Amy is JUST interested in Sonic. Next chapter will pick up on the day before or on the day of the first football game of the season! Alright. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

**AWRIGHT! I'm BACK! Miss me? Anyways, I'm updating as fast as I can. I like to make sure my stories are GOOD, so it'll take me a day or two for a new chapter. Planning around a volleyball schedule and a study schedule is HARD work. Anyways, this chapter picks up with the day BEFORE the game. Next chapter will be the day OF the game. Now read! **

-Amy's POV-

It was Monday morning and I was tired. I didn't get to sleep until late last night, because the girls and I went shopping. I bought some more casual but elegant dresses, skirts and shoes. I also got a few more pairs of nice skinny jeans.

Today, I'd be sporting a pair of ripped skinny jeans (light-wash), a navy blue tunic, and brown gladiator sandals. I had a gold ring around my wrist, that fit loosely.

I heard my phone buzz. A text message.

We're here!

~Rouge

Her and Shadow must've gotten here with the jeep.

Be right out!

~Amy

I ran downstairs.

"Have a good day!" Mari-An called.

"You, too, Mari-An. Bye Jon," I said, walking out to the car.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Amy. You look great," Shadow winked.  
"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

"I'd have to agree with Doom Cookie," Rouge complemented, making me blush more.

"Thanks."

We all started talking about the Great War, leading to talking about Shadow and Rouge working at G.U.N., to me being a freedom fighter;  
"We could teach you some useful skills," Rouge offered.

"Yeah. I can teach you more combat-related skills and Rouge can teach you martial arts and hacking," Shadow added.

"Why don't you hang out with us later today?" Rouge said as we pulled up to the school.

"Sounds like a plan," I said getting out of the car.  
"Meet us back here after school," Shadow turned and walked away.

"Okay," I nodded. I turned the other way and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," I said.

"No need to apologize, babe. I don't mind touching you." Scrouge. I groaned.

"Can you please leave me alone. I really don't like to be around you," I said turning away. He grabbed my arm. It wasn't that hard, but it was hard enough that I couldn't break free.  
"Get off!" I said. Kids started forming a circle around us.

"Admit that you want me," he said. He was handsome, I'm not gonna lie, but his personality turned me off. He was a rude, selfish, jerk.

"Funny thing, is that I don't," I snapped. His eyes were so livid, that I could practically see flames. He twisted my arm.

"Ow!" I said, wincing. Why wasn't anybody helping me.

"Amy?" I heard a voice say. "Amy!" the voice said again. I turned to see Sonic there, standing in shock. Then his expression of shock turned to anger.

"Let go," he said through clenched teeth. I swear his fur was getting slightly darker. Scrouge let go and threw me to the ground, though Sonic caught me, setting me down, gently.

"Next time, you're mine," he snarled as he turned. Sonic was shaking slightly. What happened was so quick, I didn't know if it had actually happened. Sonic jumped towards Scrouge, and kicked him in the head. The only proof that that was real, was Scrouge, lying on the floor, holding his head.

"You wanna fight, hedgehog?!" he screamed.

"No. What I want, is for you to leave her, and all your other victims alone. If you don't, we'll fight," Sonic said, hands clenched at his sides. I could hear kids "ohhh-ing" in the background. Scrouge turned, and zoomed away. Sonic came back over to me. I realized I was still sitting on the ground, too paralyzed to move. His fur turned back to the normal coloring.

"Are you okay?" he said, his voice still cold. I nodded as he helped me up. I noticed my wrist was red from where Scrouge was holding it too tight. To my dismay, Sonic saw it, too.

"I'll kill him," I heard him mutter as we started walking into the building.

"Don't. It's not worth it," I said.

"He hurt you, Amy. Hurt you. He's not gonna get away with that..." Sonic said, looking at the ground as if it were his fault this happened.

"It could've happened to anybody, Sonic," I said, lifting his chin up. "I'm just glad you were there to stop it from going any further," I said, looking into his emerald eyes. He looked back at me, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Just doing my job," he said, weakly. I could tell he was still blaming himself. "How about I make it up to you, by hanging out with you tomorrow after school before the game," he offered.

"You're not a football player?" I asked.

"Nah. I run cross country and track and field."

"Figures," I muttered. He laughed at my comment. Just then, Sally walked by with her friend, Julie-Su. Sonic stiffened.

"Hey, guys," Sally waved.  
"H-hey, Sal," Sonic said. The boy was love struck. She hugged him, making him blush.

"See ya later, Blue," Sally said, "Bye, Amy." She turned to Julie-Su, and they left.

"You like her," I commented.

"What?!" he gasped, snapping out of his trance.

"I can tell," I said.

"But-"  
"How come you don't just ask her out?" I asked. I only liked him a little bit, but it hurt to say those words.

"Because... I don't know," he said. I knew he was holding back, but I didn't push him on it. Maybe I should just stop my feelings for him before they even start. It was obvious that he didn't like me like that.

"So tomorrow, I'll take you around New Mobotropolis. You'll love it," he grinned a cocky smile.

"I'm sure I will," I said, punching his arm.

I walked into the lunchroom. I got into line with Jet the hawk; a green bird with aqua blue eyes.

"Hey, Amy," he smiled at me.

"Hi, Jet. How are you?"

"Good, actually. Just started talking to the most beautiful woman in Mobius," he grinned. I blushed at his compliment. No boy had ever called me beautiful before.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered, trying to hide my cheeks with my quills. It didn't work because he started to laugh.

"You have a beautiful blush," he commented, making me blush even more. I tried to say something, but no words came.

"Hey! Need a napkin?" he asked. I didn't really need one, but I said yes anyways. He wrote something on it and gave it to me.

"See ya later, Amy," he grinned, walking back to his friends.

I bought my lunch and sat down at my table with my friends.

"Amy! What's up with you and Jet?" Rouge asked. I blushed. I opened my napkin to see his number written across it. I smiled.

"He gave you his number?!" Blaze exclaimed. I nodded, still smiling.

"Who did?" Silver asked.

"Jet the Hawk!" Cream answered.

"That's great," Sonic said, though his eyes seemed to be distant. I shrugged it off.

"Surely you could do better, Amy," Shadow said.

"Seriously, that guy's a jerk," Sonic said.

"Yeah. Him and his crew were bullying Tails awhile ago..." Knuckles said. Tails shrugged it off.

"Mostly, Wave, though," Tails said.

"Guys, he gave me his phone number. Doesn't mean I'm going to call," I said.

"Then why were you blushing?" Sonic asked.

"Because he said-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Uh, stuff. I don't feel well. I'm going to go outside," I said, getting up.

"Way to go, Hedgehog," Blaze sneered. I walked out of the lunchroom, outside.

-Sonic's POV-

"What did I do?" I asked as Blaze yelled at me.

"You made her upset," Tikal said. "Her aura says so." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not my fault that she got upset. She was the one who told us," I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, it's not Sonic's fault," Knuckles said, taking my side.

"Yes it is," Rouge snapped at him. "You boys are so clueless."

"But I don't see how it's Sonic's fault. She was the one who left," Silver said, defending me.

"Silver. Stay out of it," Blaze snapped.

"I'd have to agree with Amy," Shadow said, "It was none of your business, faker." We all looked at Tails and Cream.

"I'm staying out of this," Tails said, not meeting our eyes.

"Mr. Sonic, you shouldn't have said anything," Cream scolded. I groaned.

"Whatever. I guess I should apologize then," I said, getting up.

I was about to walk outside when a person stepped in front of me.  
"Hey, Blue," a bell-like voice greeted.

"H-hey, Sal," I said. My insides began to melt.

"I'm having my annual Halloween party this year. Invite your friends," she winked.  
"Alright, Sal. Thanks for the invite," I said.

"No problem. See ya later, Blue," she said, walking back to the table with her friends. I remembered Amy, and continued outside.

I saw her sitting on a bench, alone, knees up to chest.

"Hi, Amy," I said, sitting next to her.

"Hello, Sonic," she said.

"Look, I'm here to apologize for what I did. It was none of my business..." I said.

"It's fine. Really. I just need to think," she said. "I don't want to make a mistake," she said, biting her lip.

"You're so...different," I told her. It was true! Most girls here would be dying to got out with, let alone hang out, with me, Shadow, Scrouge or Jet, and here she was saying she didn't want to.

"Thanks!" she snapped, sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's a very good thing. You don't care about dating for popularity or attention. I like that," I smiled at her. I could trust this girl. Something then happened. She looked up at me.

"Really?" she said in a small voice. I looked into her eyes. I felt like something inside me changed. I was at a loss for words when looking at her jade green eyes. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Thank you, Sonic," she said, hugging me. I felt that same electric power run through me when we touched. I didn't know if she felt it, but I sure could.

"So...We still on for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Of course," she smiled.

-Amy's POV-

I had just finished my four hour training with Shadow and Rouge. It was fun, but exhausting. I was so tired and sore, I had to take a bath, and Mari-An had to help me out of the tub.

"Pace yourself, darling. I don't want you overworked," she said, grabbing my pajamas.

"I know, but I learned so much from them," I explained. I had to sort-of kind-of lie to her. She couldn't know about me becoming a freedom fighter, because she'd tell Rob, so I told her they were just teaching me self defense for if a stranger attacked me.

"Alright, well you better get to sleep. I know you want to go to that football game tomorrow evening. Who are you staying with after school again?" she asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. He wants to show me around New Mobotropolis. We're gonna meet our friends at the game, though," I informed her.

"Alright. Well, goodnight, Amy," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Mari-An," I returned her smile as she shut the door to my bedroom. I got into bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Amy!" I heard a voice call my name. "I love you! Not her! You have to believe me!" But I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't believe the angelic voice.

"NO!" I screamed at the angel.

"Please, Amy..." the angel pleaded and begged. I ignored the angel and he started to disappear.

"NO! Please come back!" I screamed. But it was too late. The angel was gone.

I woke up in cold sweat. I looked at my alarm clock. 4:15 in the morning. I sighed and went back to sleep, forgetting my dream the next morning.

**OH and thanks for all who have reviewed! I take in all your advice/ideas. I'm already incorporating one idea in the NEXT chapter which is a really GOOD idea. Anyways, hope you liked! READ AND REVIEW, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Game Day

**Alright. I present you with chapter 4. Read and Review! This chapter is dedicated to Mymy986! Hope you enjoy!**

-Amy's Pov-

The last bell had just rung. I walked to my locker and put my books in. I saw Sally and her friends walking by. Of course they're cheerleaders, I thought, laughing to myself.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked me. Sonic looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Nothing," I said, composing my face.

"You just laugh to yourself sometimes?" he asked, eyebrow raised. I started to laugh all over again.

"Yeah," I said. Then I stopped laughing. T

"What is it?" he asked, dropping his side smile.

"I forgot. I need to study for the algebra test tonight. I can't hang out. I don't understand direct variation at all..." I said.

"Hey. Why don't we skip going around New Mobotropolis and go to my house. I am pretty good in school and I can teach you," he said.

"You're good in school?" I blurted out. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. He just seemed like he'd be average.

"Wait, no. I didn't mean it like that-" I tried to explain.

"I learn fast. Part of my speed. I only have to hear things once and I understand them," he said, cutting me off.

"Oh..." I said. There was a brief silence.

"So, are we gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna get moving?" he asked, teasing me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm ready," I said. He picked me up in his arms and sped out of the building.

"Is that what you do? Pick girls up like their your bride?" I teased him. He smirked.

"Only some girls," he laughed.

"You're so lucky?" I said.

"Lucky?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"You get to run like this whenever you want. It's amazing, actually," I said into his chest.

"Heh, guess so. I love to run," he said, coming to a halt. "We're here!"

I looked at his house. It was really nice, but still pretty simple. It was a tanish brown house with a darker shade brown roof. He grabbed my hand (making me blush, furiously), and pulled me inside.

"Hey, mom!" Sonic called.

"Hello, Sonic," his mom said coming into view, "And you must be, Amy. I've heard a lot about you," she smiled. His mom was pretty. She had the same cobalt skin, but she had blonde hair.

"I'm Sonic's mother, Bernadette. But you can call me, Bernie," she said. I held out my hand for her to shake, but she pulled me in for a hug.

"Mom!" Sonic said, obviously humiliated.

"Sorry, dear," his mom said, though she was still smiling.

"We're going to go upstairs," Sonic said.

"It was nice to meet you," I said to Bernie.

"You, too, dear," she said, walking back into the kitchen. Sonic led me upstairs.

"This is my room," Sonic said, opening the door. I honestly, expected to see clothes everywhere and pop cans around his room, but that wasn't the case. It was really organized. His walls were blue, with wood flooring, and he had a desk, like me. On his dresser, there was a picture of him holding me, from when he saved me from Metal Sonic. I smiled and looked at the picture next to it. It was of him, Tails and Knuckles on one of their adventures.

"Are Tails and Knuckles your best friends?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I've known them the longest," he said, grabbing and algebra book out of his bag. He sat on the floor and I sat next to him. I took one last look around his room. Something in the corner caught my eye.

"You play guitar?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. When I was younger, I learned to play," he said, grabbing it. "Do you play?"

"A little," I said. He smiled and started strumming. He was really good.

"When I was younger, during the Great War, I'd play for the original freedom fighters when they got back from battles. It gave them hope and motivation. Nowadays, I just kick back sometimes," he said.

"You're really good," I said.

"Thanks, Amy," he smiled a genuine smile. "But if you want to go to that game, we're gonna have to start studying." I groaned at his point, but nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you understand it," he smiled at me.

After about 2 hours of studying, I finally understood direct variation.

"See, told ya you could do it," Sonic smirked. I punched his arm. We looked into each other's eyes and didn't break apart. His lime green eyes were so beautiful.

"We'd better get going. Don't wanna miss the game," I said, breaking my gaze away. It hurt to look at him too long. He nodded and we went downstairs.

"Mom! We're leaving," Sonic called. Bernie rushed in and kissed Sonic's head. She then pulled me into another hug and said,

"Goodbye, you, two," his mom said, going back into the kitchen.

"Heh, sorry about my mom. She's...her own person," he said, shyly.

"It's fine. I really like her," I said. He picked me up, and started running again.

"We should hang out more," he said.

"We should. I like hanging out with you," I said.

"Oh! Hey, Sally's having a Halloween party this Saturday. You should come. People usually get pretty into dressing up." He was inviting me to a high school party?

"What are you going as?" I questioned.

"Myself. The most popular Halloween costume. But the girls usually dress up," he shrugged. He stopped running, but I realized that I was still holding onto him.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I blushed. He laughed.

"S'okay." I jumped down and we started walking with him to the back of the school: the football field. The game was going to start in about 20 minutes, and the stands were already filled.

"Woah..." I said.

"Right. Hey! There are our friends," he said, pulling me up the bleachers.

"Hey, guys," Sonic greeted them.

"Hey," I said. There was a course of greetings back.

"Hi! How are ya?

And how do you do?

We are the vikings and we welcome you!

With and H! E! L-L! O!

The mighty vikings, say Hello!

Step back!  
And watch!

You're looking at the best!  
We're loud,

we're proud!

We're N-M-H-S!" the cheerleaders said in unison. The crowd applauded. I saw Sally and her friends down there.

"Let's go, vikings!" Sally called.  
"WOOO!" the cheerleaders screamed as the game started.

The cheerleaders had just finished their halftime dance.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," I told my friends.

"Want me to come with you?" Sonic asked.  
"Nah. It's fine," I said. His eyes looked a bit surprised, but he shrugged it off.

"Okay," he said. I hopped off the bleachers and went to the concession stand. The line was semi-long, so while i was waiting, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I never got a call," a pretend hurt voice said.

"Sorry, Jet," I blushed.

"May I ask why?" he smiled.

"Uh..." What was I supposed to tell him? 'My friends don't like you, so I said I wouldn't call' OR 'I forgot'? Those both sounded bad.

"I, uh, well-"

"It's cool, Amy. I'm not forcing you to say or do anything," he smiled. Thank God! I thought. There was a brief silence.

"Wanna come sit with me?" he asked, gesturing towards the bleachers.

"Uh, sorry. I'm already here with friends," I said, biting my lip.

"Alright. Next time then," he said, smiling as he walked away. I felt bad.

"Jet!" I called out. He turned. "I'll call you," I heard myself say. His cute smile turned into a full-out grin.

"Alright, Amy," he said, about to kiss my lips. I turned my head, so it would just be my cheek.

"What the hell!" I heard an angry voice yell. My friends on the bleachers stood up to see what was happening.

Scrouge was facing Jet and I.

"Why're you moving in on my girl!" Scrouge said, coming up next to me.

"Bro, chill out. She's not anybody's girl," Jet said. I could feel Sonic, Silver and Shadow, alongside the girls come up next me.

"Oh really?" Scrouge said. "If I claim a girl, she's mine."

"Leave her alone. She's just not into you," Silver said.

"Yet," Scrouge said. "And this bird kissed her. So now, he gets to kiss my fist," Scrouge said, balling his hand up.

"He kissed you?" Sonic said, taken aback.  
"Only her cheek. You jealous, hedgehog?" Jet sneered. Sonic growled. This was not happening.

"Is everything alright?" Sally said, her and the other cheerleaders coming into view. For the first time ever, Sonic didn't look at her. His eyes were locked with mine.

"Sonic, is just upset that Pinky wouldn't kiss him at a party awhile back," Wave said, joining the circle.

"Wha-?" I started.

"I put a voice recorder on Tails' extreme gear board. I can hear everything. And I know you didn't kiss him last Friday," Wave smirked.

"A real self-esteem shooter, eh, Sonic?" Scrouge laughed.

"Nah, I'm still the coolest guy on Mobius," Sonic smiled his cocky smile. "Because unlike you, I respect women." Everyone started clapping for him. Sally walked forward and kissed him on the lips. I felt my heart drop. I slipped away from the crowd, my stomach uneasy, and tried to f ind my way home in the dark.

-Sonic's POV-

Sally started to walk forward. Wha-? Then she planted her lips on mine. Normally, this would've made my life, but today was different. When she pulled away, she smiled at me. I looked over. Amy was gone.

"So, how 'bout it, Blue?" she asked.

"Uh...Sal, I, er, um..."  
"Think about it, and call me later," she whispered in my ear. I nodded, and sped off to find Amy.

I saw something pink in the distance.

"Amy!" I called out. She didn't turn. She just kept walking. I ran up behind her.

"Amy. Are you okay?" I asked.

"No!" she snapped. "Everybody at school claims me as 'theirs' and I'm NOT!"

"I know that," I said quietly, pulling Amy onto the roof of some building. I sat her down on my lap.

"Jet tried to kiss, me, but I turned my head. I can't help what he was about to do..." she said, tears running down her cheeks. I held her face in my hands, wiping her tears away.

"And then," she continued, "I saw Sally kiss you, and I had to leave..."  
"What?" I asked, "Why?" She started to blush furiously.

"N-nothing," she stuttered.

"Are you...jealous?" I asked her, one eyebrow raised.

"N-no!" she snapped. I laughed. She was cute when she was angry. I twirled one of her quills.

"Are you sure?" I taunted.

"Yes!"

"Alright, then answer this. Why won't you kiss anybody?" I asked her. I needed to know. Most girls would kill to kiss me, or Scrouge. Maybe even Jet.

"I want my first kiss to be special. I'm not just going to kiss somebody because they're cute or famous... That doesn't mean anything to me," she said, meeting my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. A deep green.

"You and Sally will be great together," she said, looking away. I was pretty 100% sure she liked me, now. I didn't respond.

"I'll take you home, Amy," I said, picking her up. I liked Sally for awhile now, and may never get the opportunity to date her, if I just wait it out. But Amy... I just met her a few weeks ago and I wasn't sure. I jumped off the roof of the building, and headed towards her house.

When I got home, I laid in bed, thinking of my choices. I finally made my decision. I was going to say yes, to Sally Acorn.

**DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR this is temperary! Next chapter will pick up at school the next morning and Sally's Halloween party. Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sally's Halloween Party

**SOO! I'm back! This chapter defiantly took the most time to make! I try to update fast for the people who enjoy my stories. I really hope you enjoy. I will talk more at the bottom... **

**-Amy's POV-**

I knew they were dating. I could just tell. I wanted to skip the rest of the day and go home, but leaving would be worse than staying. I had only known Sonic for about a month, but I really liked him. He was nice, and sweet, and honest. It was third period. Algebra 2. The class where I sat next to him. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic said.

"Hi, Sonic," I said, not able to meet his eyes, but trying to keep my voice sounding as normal as possible. Apparently it wasn't normal.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Stop apologizing. Be happy," I said, wanting to end the conversation. He sighed. He didn't look happy for somebody who just got 'Miss America' to go out with him. I shook the thought from my mind when somebody threw a piece of balled up paper at the back of my head. I picked it up and wasn't surprised to find a note on it.

Why the glum face, beautiful?

-Scrouge

I rolled my eyes.

You're a loser.

-Amy

I threw it back at him. He laughed, making the teacher scold him.

"Whatever, teach!" he rolled his eyes. He slid the note to me.

I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Let me make it up to you.

Tonight. Your bedroom.

-Scrouge

My jaw dropped in disgust, making him laugh even more.

Stop screwing with me!

-Amy

He wrote something and tossed it to me.

Nah, but seriously. You going to Sally's party?

-Scrouge

I shook my head.

I...don't think so...

-Amy

"Why not?" he asked me, throwing the paper back at my head. I noticed we were getting the attention of pretty much everybody in the classroom (except the teacher).

It's complicated...

-Amy

He took a while to write.

Look, don't let Sonic make you miss out on shit. If he honestly picks Sally over you, he is a blind man walking. Besides, you're probably better in bed then Sally was. Want me to judge?

-Scrouge

"No!" I snapped at him. Everybody looked at me, making me blush.

"What was that, Miss Rose?" the teacher questioned. Scrouge was laughing.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry," I said, as the bell rang. Sonic sped out of the room. Part of my wanted to chase after him, but I stayed. He was with Sally now. And there nothing I could do about it.

**-Sonic's POV-**

At the time, picking Sally seemed right. I'd known her way longer than Amy. I mean, Amy was just as pretty as her (though looks mean nothing to me), Amy was just as nice and as Sally too... So why was I unhappy? And why did I keep on comparing Sally to Amy?

Because you like Amy!

NO I don't!

Yeah, ya do.

Why would I?!

She's nice, and smart, and beautiful, not to mention that body...

STOP!

I was having a mental argument with myself.

Just admit that you like her. Dump Sally and move on!

Why would I 'dump' Sally? I've been waiting to date her since 7th grade!

But you like Amy now. And you have a lot more in common with Amy than you do with Sally...

Like what?

You both are hedgehogs, you both play guitar, you both have the same friends, and you both like each other!

What if she doesn't like me anymore?

You are Sonic the FREAKING Hedgehog. Of course she likes you. She's just shy about admitting it. Same as you!

I decided to quit arguing and I walked into the lunchroom. I saw Amy sitting by Tikal and Cream. I started to head off that way when,

"Hey, Blue," Sally said, kissing me.

"Hey, Sal," I said, pulling away.

"So...want to come over tonight?" Sally asked. Don't get me wrong, Sally was nice, but I knew she had a bit of a reputation.

"Uh," I said, sweat dropping, "I can't."  
"Why not?" she asked, disappointment in her eyes.

"I, uh...um, well, you see-" I stuttered.

"You like her?" she asked, nodding towards a laughing Amy at another table. I didn't respond.

"It's okay, Blue. Besides, I've got a hawk in mind," Sally said, kissing my cheek.

"But...the offers still up for tonight," she winked, walking away. I could feel my face get red. I looked back towards Amy, who was looking at me, but she dropped her gaze quickly.

My friends (Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow) walked up to me.

"What happened, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Sally and I just broke up," I smiled.

"Why are you smiling then?" Silver questioned.

"I like someone else," I said, running out of the lunchroom.

**-Amy's POV-**

"Amy!" Rouge called, her and Blaze running up to the lunch table where Cream, Tikal and I sat.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear the good news?" Blaze smiled slightly.

"No," I said. I hadn't heard 'good news' in awhile actually.

"Sonic and Sally just broke up!" Rouge informed me. My heart did a somersault involuntarily.

"How's that good news?" I said. They all looked at me dumbfoundedly.

"I thought you liked him-" Blaze was confused.

"I do. But a break up is not something to be happy about. And besides, I'm not going to be his second choice," I said, folding my arms.

"When are we going to go Halloween costume shopping?" Cream asked, changing the subject. I shot her a thankful smile. She winked at me.

"How about this afternoon?" Tikal suggested.

"You guys have fun," I said.

"Wait! You're not going to Sally's party?" Blaze asked. I shook my head.

"Oh yes you are!" Rouge said.

"Really it's oka-" I started.

"You are going. This is an experience you're not missing," Rouge said. I knew I had to go now. I sighed.

"Alright, alright!" I said.

"Great. Let's all go to the mall after school. Meet me by my car," Rouge said.

We had just pulled into the New Mobotropolis Shopping Center and we hopped out of the car.

"Where should we go first?" Cream asked.

"Teen Knothole, duh," Rouge said, rolling her eyes. We all laughed and walked into the store.

Because it was around Halloween, the store was packed with costumes.

After hours of trying on costumes, we finally checked out. Cream got a queen bee costume, Blaze got a witch costume, Tikal (of course) got a tribal girl costume, and Rouge got a devil costume. Keep in mind that these costumes were revealing. I didn't want a costume that revealing, but Rouge picked me out one anyways. She said it was a surprise, so I couldn't find out, until we got ready for the party which was in a few days.

**The day of the Sally's Party**

**-Amy's POV-**

The girls and I were at Cream's house, getting ready for the party. I had just put on my costume, which happened to be an Egyptian Goddess costume. It was beautiful, but revealing to my dismay. When I walked out of the bathroom from changing, they all stared at me.

"You. Look. Amazing," Blaze complemented. I looked in the mirror. I had on a tight, white dress, that hugged my body, a golden, Greek-style shoulder drape, and a huge golden belt around my waist. I had gladiator shoes on, but the straps went up to a bit below my knees. I also had a golden diadem on my head.

"MAKEUP TIME!" Rouge smirked. I groaned.

"Not too much," I whined. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm only doing gold liner and black mascara," she said. I nodded.

HONK HONK!

"Just a minute!" Blaze called out of Cream's minute. Shadow must've just gotten here.

We went downstairs and left the house.

"How does Tikal look, Shad?" Rouge asked, making both Shadow and Tikal blush.

"Uh, great," Shadow muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. Tikal hit Rouge, making me double over laughing.

"Where are the others?" Cream asked.

"Right there," Shadow pointed to the front of Sally's house. I could see Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver standing outside, waiting for us. I could tell from the loud music and people, that the party was inside, and in the backyard.

"Her house..." I said in awe. It had to have been the biggest house I'd ever seen.

"I know right," Blaze said in envy.

"Let's go!" Rouge said, practically jumping out of the car. I of course was the last one to get out. The guys turned around. Their jaws all dropping.

"Hey, Knuckie," Rouge said, grabbing him by the hand, leading him inside.

"Hello, Tails," Cream said, taking him inside too. Silver and Blaze went out back with Shadow and Tikal. It was just Sonic and I standing there.

"You look great, Ames," he commented. I unwillingly blushed.

"Thank you," I said, walking past him, into the house.

"Woah, Ames! Wait up," he said, coming next to me, gently touching my arm.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked shocked, but didn't say anything. I continued on, into the house, leaving Sonic behind.

**-Normal POV-**

Sonic stood there, hurt and shocked. He didn't blame Amy, just himself. He went in, determined to find what he lost.

Amy, however, had just gotten herself a glass of punch. Something about it tasted off, but she got used to it after awhile.

"Hey, babe," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Scrouge?" she said. She started laughing.

"Not the usual reaction, but I like it," Scrouge smirked. He saw she was drinking the punch, and grinned evilly. He took this to his advantage, and started feeling up her leg.

"Wha-?" Amy said, confused, but dazed.

"I know you like it," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded. "Let's go somewhere more private," he said, picking her up, bridal style. She nodded, biting her lip to suppress her smile.

Tikal stood there, watching Amy and Scrouge go upstairs.

**-Sonic's POV-**

I spotted Tikal in the living room, standing by the punch bowl.

"Have you seen, Amy?" I said, running up to her.

"Yeah! She just went upstairs with Scrouge?" Tikal said, not sounding so sure herself. Upstairs with Scrouge? I thought.

"Uh, thanks," I said, bolting upstairs. I checked the first room I saw.  
"Scrouge!" A girl giggle-shrieked. Amy was against the wall, Scrouge was up against her, about to kiss her. I came up to him, and threw him to the wall.

"AHH!" Amy screamed. I saw a cup of punch in her hands.

"Don't drink that!" I yelled at her. I took it from her and threw it on the floor.

"You're gonna really wish you didn't do that, Hedgehog!" Scrouge growled, coming at me. I was too quick for him. I round housed him in the head, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky," he growled, leaving the room

"What did you do that for?" Amy asked, stomping her foot.

"You've been drugged," I said.

"No... I'm just having fun. Loosen up, Sonic," she said, feeling my arm, up and down.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked.

"Only my neck, Sonikku," she said. I blushed at that name. "But I wanted him to kiss me. He's the only person that likes me," she said, sadness in her eyes.

"He doesn't like you. He likes your body," I said.

"Do you like me, Sonic?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"No, I mean like me," she emphasized like.

"Yes," I repeated, only blushing this time.

"Then kiss me!" she said, grabbing my face. I wanted to so badly, but I pulled away.

"No," I muttered.

"Why not?!" she said, pulling away, crossing her arms.

"If you weren't on drugs, you wouldn't be saying this... You want your first kiss to be special. I respect you enough to not kiss you," I said. She sat on the bed and I sat next to her. She put her head in her hands.  
"Why can't I have you?" she said. I put my hand to her face.

"I'm gonna take you home, okay?" She nodded at my offer. I decided us being seen from coming out of a bedroom wouldn't look good, so I opened the window and jumped out, Amy in my arms.

I arrived at her house and took her to the front door.

"Wait, Mari-An isn't home," Amy giggled.

"Do you have a spare key?" I asked. She nodded, dreamily.

"Under the doormat," she smiled. I nodded and lifted up the mat. I got the key and opened the door. I then, picked her up again, and ran her to her room.

I set her down and ran downstairs to get her a glass of water, so that when the high wore off, she wouldn't have too bad a headache.

I ran back upstairs.

"Ames, you decent?" I asked.

"Yeah," she giggled. I opened the door. She was wearing pajama shorts and a T-shirt.

"I got you some water. Drink it," I said, handing it to her. She reluctantly drank it all and set the glass down.

"Thank you," she said, hugging me. She then kissed my forehead, leaving me dazed.

"Can you stay with me?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, Amy. You're still not thinking clearly. I don't want you to be taken advantage of..." I said.

"Please. Nothing weird, just lay with me," she said, practically begging.

"Alright," I said, kicking off my shoes, but leaving my socks and gloves on. She laid down on her bed and motioned for me to come lay next to her. I sighed and laid down next to her. She put her head on my chest.

"I love you, Sonic," she said, drifting off. I tensed. That was the first time a girl had ever said that to me.

The only thing was that I didn't know if she meant it or not.

**SOOOOO! What'd ya think? Amy was drugged. I hear about people putting stuff in other people's drinks all the time. No, Scrouge did not kiss her lips. And for Sally, that was up to your imagination (whatever she wanted to do with him). I personally, do not feel comfortable making her out of character, so that was your decision... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please READ and REVIEW! Next chapter will pick up with Sonic and Amy the next morning. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not The End, Yet

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Amy's POV-**

I woke up the next morning at noon, on Sonic's chest. I smiled and put my head back down.

Wait, what?!

I hopped off the bed, waking him up.

"Woah, what is it?" he asked, jumping off, frantically.

"Why are you here?!" I asked.

"You asked me to stay," he said, confusion had spread over his face.

"We didn't..."

"NO!" he said in alarm, his face was red. I sat down on my bed, head in hands.

"What happened last night?" I whispered. He sat down next to me.

"Somebody spiked the punch at the party, and you drank it," he explained. Sally's party... Scrouge. I groaned. I had let him kiss my neck. My hand went to my lips.

"Did-?"

"No," Sonic said, his voice bitter. I remembered Sonic coming into the room Scrouge and I were in, and getting him off of me.

"Thank you," I said, pulling him into a hug. There was a long silence.

"Want to hang out today?" Sonic asked me.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. Sonic the Hedgehog had just asked me out on a date. As I was comprehending what he just said, he interrupted my thoughts saying,

"If you don't want to, we don't have to-"

"Yes! I want to go out," I said too quickly, making him laugh.

"Great. I'll be back in an hour," he said, pulling his shoes back on. He got up and went to the window.

"Wait! What should I wear?" I asked. He opened the window.

"Something casual?" he asked. I nodded as he jumped out of the window.

I had showered and changed into my outfit for today; a dark green sweater that hugged my waist, dark wash skinny jeans and UGG boots. I put on slight makeup and let my middle back quills down.

"Amy! Someone's here for you!" Mari-An called.

"You can do this," I muttered to myself. I took one last look around my room and went downstairs.

"Hey, Sonic," I said to the blue hedgehog who was standing in the doorway.

"Bye Mari-An, bye Jon," I said, kissing the little echidna on the head and hugging Mari-An.

"It was nice to meet you two," Sonic smiled.

"You, too, Sonic," Mari-An smiled.

Sonic and I left the house.

"So where to?" I asked him.

"Somewhere," he smiled, picking me up. I giggled and buried my face into his chest.

We ran for no more than two minutes before he set me down. I took a look around.

"Woah," I said, jaw dropping.

"You like?" he asked, grinning at my reaction. I nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Lake of Rings," he said proudly. I saw a picnic basket and blanket to my left.

"You did all of this for...me?" I asked, still in shock.

"Acting so surprised... You're really hurting my ego, Ames," he teased. I punched his arm. He led me over to the blanket. We sat down.

"This is really amazing, Sonic," I said as he took my hand.

"Anytime," he smiled his genuine smile. We sat there, talking about each other, likes and dislikes when he got up and went over to a tree.

"Hope you don't mind. I borrowed this from you room," he held out my pink guitar and his blue one.

"Wanna play with me?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my guitar. We strummed together in an amazing melody for the rest of the afternoon.

It was twilight over the lake. It was beautiful, too. I looked at Sonic. He was laughing at something that I'd miss. I don't know what came over me, but it was like a magnetic pull. I kissed his cheek. He looked at me, his face red.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, looking away.

"Don't be," he said, lifting my chin with his gloved hand. "Amy, I really like you. You're the most beautiful, charming, kind-hearted person I know... I'm just sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I like you, too, Sonic," I said, touching his cheek. He looked into my eyes for approval. I nodded, slightly.  
He then, leaned in. Our lips connected, sending shock waves down my spine. It was a short kiss, but it was the best feeling I'd ever felt. I bit my lip, looking at his eyes.

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I nodded, unable to find words. We kissed again, this time, longer than the first. We were interrupted by Sonic's wrist communicator.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sonic! It's Tails! Robotnik's back! We need you to come downtown, now!"

"Alright!" Sonic said, helping me up. "Adventure awaits, Ames," he smiled at me. This would be my first official mission as a freedom fighter!

"Let's do this," I said, jumping into his arms. He kissed my nose, making me giggle, and we headed off into the distance, ready for the unexpected.

****THE END...for now

**So this is the LAST chapter (dodges objects being thrown at me). I know, I know! BUT there will be a squeal. I don't know when, but there will be one. This story ended on a cliffhanger. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! Check out my other stories, too. I have a few others to choose from (All completed). I hope you liked Girl Next Door. I shall be working on my new project, so check in soon. Alright. Until next time...!**


End file.
